Be my first
by Dean Winchester Rocks
Summary: One night while Mr.Argent is out of town. Allison calls Dean over hoping that he would be her first. Set during Season two of Teen wolf and Season seven of Supernatural. A slight AU version of Teen wolf. Right now a one shot. Might be a future story. Please review.


Author's note: Alright this just came to me last night. I noticed there weren't many Supernatural crossovers with Teen wolf and it's a shame because you can easily put them together. And I thought of Allison and Dean since there both hunters. They would make well together. So I hope that you enjoy. This takes place in season seven of supernatural and season two of Teen Wolf.

Summery: Dean Winchester is a old family friend of the Argents. One night while is out of town on a hunt. Allison calls him over and spends the night with Dean. Hoping he would take care of her.

Dean knew that he was going to get in trouble with this. Hell if her father came home early he would down right kill him. It was dangerous pissing off a Argent. There family was known to be a little bit rough in the hunting community. Even more rough then the Winchesters. Bobby even mentioned once how psycho was during hunts with Dean's dad. But Dean didn't care. He didn't listen to his thoughts when she told him that 'I have had other things in me. I have had toys. I just want you to be my real first.' As he listened more and more to Allison Argent's influence on him he fell more to her charms. And now he was on her bed.

He now had his hands on her hips. Rubbing his fingers in a circular motion. Her legs and thighs tightening around his head as her soft hand and fingers pushed threw his gel hair more towards her open pussy.

"Fuck what was he doing?" Dean thought as he continued to lick the female argent feeling her toes curl into his back as she moaned in pleasure. She had just lost her mother to a god damn werewolf and now he was in her bed. But he knew how she felt. He also lost his mother to a supernatural creature and he could understand the pain that she had been going threw. He also wasn't surprise to see her more darker and more wearing black then usual these past few weeks. A lot of people who are in denial or hurting do that. He just hoped he wasn't ruining her.

"You have always been there to take care of me Dean. Always been a good family friend. Please take care of me now." Allison chanted before he was consumed into her sheets. As he fell for her succubus like charms. Yes he knew that her father would kill her if he walked in. Good thing he wasn't home this weekend and out on a hunt.

Looking up at the Argent girl was a mistake in his mind and he knew that he would regret it later on. She looked so amazing running her hands down her body and twisting her well developed breasts for a sixteen year old. 'God she is still sixteen and in high school. Dean your going to hell again.' Dean though as he continued to lick away on her well tight pussy. He ran his tongue up and down her swollen clit as she moaned out his name some more.

"Oh god Dean." She breathed and even though he knew what he was doing was wrong. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride in him when a woman called out his name. He remembered her telling him that she dated a guy named Scott for two years almost and just broke up with him. 'Scotty must have not given you what you need.' He thought with a grin as he continued to lick up and down her pussy.

Her soft fingers continued to grasp his hair as her legs tightened around his neck as he felt her walls begin to clench and he could feel her juices on his tongue. She shook and he knew if she did that to his cock he would be hers forever. He leaned back some looking at her beautiful body and he took his shirt off as well as his pants and boxers. He was going for it. Even if he was to be damned.

Allison stared up at Dean with wide eyes seeing how huge he was. He was more bigger then Scott and maybe even Jackson. Her legs moved nervously as she bit her finger looking up at him with a smile as he came down to her kissing her legs as she moaned softly feeling him kissing up her stomach licking her belly button. She breathed heavily putting her hands on his face. 'god he was so good at his tongue. Lydia will be so jealous.' She thought of her friend who first met Dean was giving him flirty looks that made Stiles jealous. She laughed at that in her mind as she moaned feeling his lips and tongue around her left breast as she had her hand on the back of his head as he continued to suck her breasts. 'Forget it Lydia. Winchester is mine." She thought and she knew she had to know what it was like.

"Dean. Can I ride you?" She asked in a innocent sweet voice and Dean couldn't say no to that. He looked up at her as he saw her cute face and he nodded his head.

"Ok." Dean said as rolled them over so she was on top of him and he scooted back against the head board of her bed. He licked her lips as her well developed body and toned abs from working out. He felt her soft hand touching his bicep and chest running her nails down his abs. He moaned when she leaned down and began to kiss his neck and jawline. Dean leaned his head back as she continued down his body to his stomach.

Allison's hand went down to his huge member now hard and erect for her as she grabbed it with her soft hand and began to stroke it in and out. True she wasn't experienced like most girls that Dean has been with. She knew that. But she was determined to give him a good night. She stroked him more and more running her fingers across his veins of his cock as he moaned in pleasure.

They broke there kisses and Allison stopped her stroking knowing that he was ready for her to take him. Dean stared up at her and he smirked as there lips were close to each other and he laughed.

"You fucking tease." Dean stared and Allison laughed with him running her fingers on his face in a caress and giggled.

"Sorry baby. But I will make up for it." She breathed kissing each corner of his lips as she put his cock in posistion and finally slid down on top of him. Sure Allison talked a big game but Dean could tell that she was nervous. He gasped when she slid into place and he put his hands on her face kissing her lightly on the lips some to make her not so nervous and he felt her soft hands landing on his shoulders and he put his strong hands on her hips as she began to grind on top of him. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she began to thrust and ride on top of him bouncing up and down as Dean heard the whimper.

"You ok Ali?" Dean asked giving her the nickname he had called her since forever. She felt his fingers on her waist and skin as she moved them towards her ass and lower waist as she grinded more and more on top of him. Her nails digging into his shoulders and biceps almost causing blood as she leaned down and kissed him again with passion. There tongues met each other as she ran her finger under his jaw as she continued to bounce on top of him.

Dean moaned in pleasure as Allison felt so good on top of him. Her skin was so soft against his fingers as he massaged her skin. He leaned up and sucked on her breasts as she leaned her head back and moaned in the pleasure. Her hands going down to his chest as she pushed him back down with a smile and continued to grind on top of him. The sweat of there skin began to form. She digged her nails more into his chest and dragged them down as she rode him harder and harder.

Dean groaned and moaned in pleasure and pain from her nails but he could take it. He knew that he would have marks from her nails in the morning but he didn't care. It would be her calling card. Dean looked up at the beautiful teenager on top of him and she smiled down at him as if she knew what he was thinking.

"I know Dean. I know." Allison said leaning down and kissing his neck as she grinded more on him trying to ride out her orgasm. She sucked on his neck leaving hickies all over the place as she devoured his neck. He moaned putting his hands on her legs as she leaned back up putting her arms in the air as she grinded on top of him almost like a sensual dance.

Dean stared up at her in a trance watching her movements. She almost reminded him of a belly dancer as she was graceful and flexible. Those early gymnastic years really paid off. "Oh god, I am going to cum. Dean" She breathed as she leaned her head back in pleasure and Dean felt her walls tighten around him and it hurt like hell but he loved it. He loved seeing her beautiful face in pleasure and sweat as he felt her womanly juices now around him and she shook for her second orgasm tonight. She breathed down at him and smiled.

Dean looked up at Allison and ran his hand down her face and he knew that he wasn't done for the evening. He rolled her over onto her back as she laughed and he was now on top of her. He smiled down at her as he put his hand on her warm thigh and Allison wrapped her leg around his waist and her hands held onto his arms as she knew what was coming.

"Take me Dean. Fill your seed into me." Allison moaned and Dean couldn't say no to that. He grinned as he leaned down and kissed her lips with passion as his tongue matched hers in a fight for dominance. Allison lost immediately submitting to Dean as he slid his member inside of her and Allison gasped a bit but welcomed the feeling. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and arms around his neck as he thrusted in and out of her.

Even cumming twice already she managed to keep up with him. She even managed to be good competition for him as she grinded with him and matching his thrusts. Allison rubbed her hands over his skin and felt the muscles working underneath. The power he had over her was so evident here, when they were bare of any pretense and clothing. He kissed her, another slow one that turned more heated when she sucked on his tongue. The warmth that had begun pooling at the base of his spine was spreading fast. He broke the kiss to breathe, not expecting to hear her voice slipping through the air.

"Dean, come for me." She breathed into his ear. There bodies so hot from the love making and sweat going down her forehead and body. She put her hands on his face as she continued to grind with him and and Dean lifted up some bringing her on top of him again but this time sitting up. Her legs still around him as he put his hands on her sweaty back as she bounced on top of him looking down at him and then finally he managed to shoot his seed into her womanly womb.

Allison breathed in pleasure and yelled out landing on the pillow and her head hitting it. Dean was lucky nobody was home because they would have heard it. He screamed with her and collapsed on top of her. Allison put her hands on his muscular back rubbing it gently in affection as he put his sweaty head on her sweaty chest as he rested for a few moments.

Allison looked up at the ceiling running her fingers threw his wet hair as she felt his member still in her. She breathed wondering what the consequences would be from this night. Especially with her and Scott. But right now she just wanted to stay there with him. She caught her breath as Dean rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling with her. He put his strong arm around her back and pulled her closer to him. Allison put her head on his chest instantly and traced his tattoo on his chest with her fingers.

"I wish you could stay." Allison said kissing his chest a bit where the tattoo was and Dean ran his fingers on her lower back with a sigh and he nodded his head staring at her.

"I know me too. I would help you. You know I would. But somebody has to take care of the Leviathans. Your job is to take care of this town. Your friends. They need you." Dean said as Allison stared up at him and put her hand on his face.

"I'm not like you Dean. I am not a good person. My family aren't good people. We have tortured innocent people."She breathed in a form of regret in her voice. Dean looked down at her.

"I have done some bad things myself Allison. But I know that you still have that innocent girl in you. The one that wants nothing to do with this job. I want that girl to have a normal life. To have a normal boyfriend and maybe husband. Away from this job. Trust me Allison. You don't want this job." He said staring at her. Allison sight as she sat up with the sheets looking down at him.

"Were going for a raid tonight. Me and some hunters. I found the creature that killed my mother. Come with us." She said already knowing what he would say as she felt his fingers on her back and closed her eyes nodding. "I'm going to take a shower." She said in a sad voice and looked back at him kissing his cheek. "Thank you Dean. I will never forget this night." She told him getting up and walking to the bathroom with the sheet as Dean laid his head back on her pillow putting his arm behind his head.

"Yep. Her dad is going to kill me." Dean gulped staring up at the ceiling hoping that the girl he knew before would come back. But he already know that Allison had gone down the same road that he had. And there was no coming back.

Author's note: Please review if you can. And if you want this in a full story mode just let me know. I have ideas for these two characters and I might just make them into a full story. But I want to finish my other one's first. Anyways enjoy this one shot first and Review please. Let me know if you want another one.


End file.
